Avengers Vol 1 1
and Origin ** Ant-Man ** Hulk ** Iron Man ** Thor ** Wasp Supporting Characters: * Teen Brigade ** Rick Jones Villains: * Loki Other Characters: * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch ** Invisible Woman ** Mister Fantastic ** Thing * Odin Locations: * Asgard Items: * Ant-Man's Helmet * Iron Man Armor MK II * Mjolnir | Cast1 = Avengers | Cast2 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Thor Odinson (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Henry Pym (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Teen Brigade (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Richard Jones (Earth-616) | Cast9 = Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Odin (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Fantastic Four (Earth-616) | Location1 = Asgard | Location2 = | Item1 = Iron Man Armor MK II | Item2 = Mjolnir | Item3 = Ant-Man's Helmet | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * When deciding on the team name Wasp said it should be something like "The Avengers". Hank Pym thought that should be the name. So the name was born. * The Hulk was last seen in Hulk #6, he'd continue to appear regularly in issues of The Avengers until the character ended up sharing the title Tales to Astonish with Ant Man/Giant Man & The Wasp. In Hulk #6, the Hulk had defeated the alien known as Metal Master. * Iron Man's appearance in Avengers #1 follows shortly after the events of Tales of Suspense #44 (In which he fights Jack Frost, aka the Blizzard) * Ant Man and Wasp were last seen in Tales to Astonish #47, where they battled the Cyclops. * Thor was last seen in Journey into Mystery #96, where he foiled a plot by Loki to cause dissent among the UN. * Loki was last seen (Defeated by Thor and exiled to the Isle of Silence) in Journey into Mystery #94 * The Teen Brigade was formed by Rick Jones in Hulk #6, they aided the Hulk in his defeat of the Metal Master. * It's later revealed that some of the members of the circus that Hulk joins (in his guise of "Mechano") were members of the Ringmasters Circus of Crime, who were laying low after their last defeat. * Odin was last seen in Journey into Mystery #96 * The "legend of the old man of the sea" which Loki states was inspired by the Troll of the Isle of Silence is a creature derived from Greek mythology. The old man was a sea-god who also went under various other names: Proteus, Nereus, and Pontus. It's also fabled in myth that he battled against Sinbad during his fifth voyage. * This issue marks the first appearance of the Avengers as a team. * Loki returns in Journey Into Mystery #97, where he plots revenge against Thor by using one of the Lava Men. * Each member of the Avengers next appear in their regular monthly titles. Thor appears in Journey Into Mystery #97, battling the Lava Man. Iron Man appears in Tales of Suspense #46 where he battles the Crimson Dynamo. Ant Man and Wasp appear in Tales to Astonish #48 where they battle the Porcupine. The only character who doesn't have a supporting comic at this time is the Hulk, who's title was canceled at the time. *this issue is reprinted in ''Sons of Origins of Marvel Comics'', Essential Avengers Volume 1, and Marvel Masterworks: The Avengers Volume 1. | Trivia = * Some people say that the Avengers was the second attempt to copy the Justice league. The first being the Fantastic Four. Stan Lee says that he got fan mail that loved the characters crossing over and that's how he got the idea. * The Hulk's membership only lasted two issues. | Recommended = | Links = * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Masterworks Avengers Volume #1 }}